


a lotus in blossom, glittering

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Hair, M/M, Situational Humiliation, Size Kink, Submission, Teasing, crawling, i'm sure we All know why I tagged that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: “No Killer,” and suddenly Luffy is pressing against him, fluttering those long eyelashes, “I want you to slap me during sex.”
Relationships: Killer/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	a lotus in blossom, glittering

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW I have been waiting to get this little baby out. This ship has been heavily affecting me lately, and I'm not ashamed. I'm currently thriving under this rare pair! Seeing as I was so excited, I might have missed some typos while beta reading, and for that I'm sorry

“I want you to slap me.” 

Killer blinks, once then twice, pausing the movie Luffy said _he_ wanted to watch in the first place. 

“What was that?” 

Half of Luffy's face is cloaked in darkness, the light of the tv doing better work than the setting sun. Mahogany eyes peering up at him makes Killer's blood run cold. 

“I said I want you to slap me.” 

Every single depraved fantasy Killer has tried to keep hidden comes to mind at that one little sentence dripping off innocent, not so innocent, lips. 

“What? Like now?” Killer asks, clearly incredulous, because yeah sure, Luffy might like to feed into some of the kinky shit Killer enjoys, he’s never once mentioned the idea of liking to be slapped. 

He’s not really quite sure how to take this, it is tame compared to some of the stuff they’ve done or talked about. He’s mainly just surprised because _Luffy_ wants to be slapped. Wants Killer to fucking _slap_ his tiny, doe eyed, blinding smile of a boyfriend. Holy shit. 

“No Killer,” and suddenly Luffy is pressing against him, fluttering those long eyelashes and he would walk into scalding hot water if that’s what he wanted, “I want you to slap me during sex.” 

Killer is gone. 

The Killer that is known today is nowhere to be found. He’s just a little plastic bag floating off into the universe, getting warped up in trickled matter, that’s what he is. 

“I’ll let you think about it baby.” Luffy says sweetly, pecking a chaste kiss on his cheek before pressing play on the movie again. 

“Okay.” 

Killer zones out the entire time.

⚬

Luffy did let him think about it. Or maybe he forgot, is what Killer was thinking.

The day afterwards, Killer was spaced out the entire time while working. He’s done things that were rougher than slapping, but there’s something about Luffy asking for it. Luffy is adventurous in the bedroom, not holding back, _very_ vocal. Even if Killer has more than his fair share of experience, his boyfriend is still able to keep him on his toes. 

Maybe it’s because of how small Luffy is compared to him. How he’s so easily able to get the younger to cry, blush, _that’s_ what tempts him the most. 

Three days later finds him pounding inside of Luffy, his black hair splayed out along their pillows, and his eyes zone in on the flush gracing his cheeks. Wondering what it would be like to feel the sting on his palm, the sight of Luffy writhing under him, begging to be slapped. Would he cry for it? Come untouched just by getting slapped around? Killer came quickly at the thought of that. Apologizing to Luffy with his tongue up his ass. 

A week later, sitting in the same exact spot when Luffy uttered that statement. Killer thinks he might have an obsession to the kink. He can’t get it out of his fucking head. It’s on his mind when Luffy starts getting mouthy- bratty. He thinks about it when Luffy is sucking his dick. He’s fucking thinking about it _now_ when Luffy barges into the apartment after an evening jog with a wide smile on his face as a greeting, cheeks flushed and sweat glistening on his forehead. 

Killer almost fucking snaps. 

But he does not, because he is a man who’s in control. He lets the younger take his shower without so much as an interruption, staring blankly at the television that is currently turned off. Killer is perfectly in control.

⚬

Killer is not in control.

How does he know that? Because Luffy is taunting him. Luffy’s always had such a good eye for realizing things and exploiting it in the worst ways possible. It’s one of the things Killer loves about him, although he loathes to admit, because he plays Killer so well during those moments. 

“You’re getting distracted.” Luffy rasps, getting close to his face to bite his nose, “I'm not making you feel good daddy?” 

This little minx. 

Luffy clenches around him, rising on his knees to rock back down, swiveling his hips sinfully above him. And goddamn it feels _good_ , amazing- fucking mind blowing, but Killer's words are lodged in his throat because Luffy has one of his hands pressed against his cheek, nuzzling the palm. Killer’s hand is _huge_ , covering the entire side of his face, and he swells up inside of Luffy. 

“ _Daddy_.” Luffy stops, seated fully on his cock, not moving but fucking squeezing around him and it feels like Killer might die. 

His body is _thrumming_ , trembling, cock encased in wet heat that’s just drawing him in, devouring him. 

“Luffy-” 

“Not yet huh?” Luffy tuts, dropping his hand, slapping his down on Killer's chest to start bouncing on his cock. 

Killer comes twice that night. Semen still dripping down his oversensitive member when Luffy continues to ride him, chasing his own pleasure. Coming a second when the smaller man’s orgasm finally takes over him.

⚬

Luffy is _pestering_ him, intentionally riling him up and Killer doesn’t know if he wants a good fight or to just be slapped around. Sure, they’ve been together for almost a year, but Killer didn’t think he was _this_ easy to read. Luffy is an open book so it’s never been that hard to tease him, but this guy is _begging_ for it, and it only makes Killer want to wait it out longer.

That was easier said than done. 

It makes Killer stop dead in his tracks when he comes in from work, kicking off his boots and turning, the sight of Luffy crawling to him, all submissive and preening with an angelic aura. How the fuck someone looks so damn pretty doing something so depraved he will never know. 

And sure, Luffy was starting to get incorrigible, loves that because it makes him _desperate_ , but this tactic, and Killer doesn’t even know if it’s a tactic. Doesn’t know if Luffy just wants to be coddled or if it’s a one-way lane for him getting slapped. But Luffy crawling on his knees towards him is something he didn’t know he needed until this moment. 

“I’ve been waiting for you.” Luffy sighs, settling on his knees, tilting his head back so that he’s looking up at Killer. 

Killer was never one to think too deeply about true love, or soulmates, before Luffy came along that is, but staring down at the man perfectly placed on his knees before him. So much love shining in Luffy’s eyes- Killer could create sonnets on his skin. He believes love is in the air they’re breathing right now, probably thrumming underneath this floor. 

“Sorry baby, it was a long day.” 

Luffy hums. Killer's breath hitching when he moves forward and rubs his face on his crotch, flicking his eyes up to see the bigger man pull his bottom lip into his mouth. 

“Let me take care of you daddy.” 

God, he loves him so much. 

Killer bends down to kiss him, open mouthed and slow, licking deeply in his mouth before pulling back. It wasn’t nearly enough for either one of them, but it will do. Luffy doesn’t seem to mind because he makes quick work of pulling his cock out, impatient enough to not even pull the blonde's pants down all the way, just enough to get him what he wants. He has half a mind to tell him to go to the room, but as soon as the words are on the tip of his tongue Luffy licks up the shaft and his mind blanks. 

It always makes something feral twist up in his gut at how Luffy sucks him off after work, knowing the man was walking between the office and going out into the garage. And even if Luffy doesn’t know that he was tidying up his office today and rarely went into the shop, that doesn’t stop him from sucking on his balls, letting his cock slap down on his face. 

“You’re such a nasty little thing.” 

Luffy's eyes glow as if that’s a compliment, pulling his lips back to scrape his teeth lightly on the sack and Killer groans, eyes fluttering when he pops off. 

“Now.” Luffy says, and Killer has no idea what he’s talking about when he licks around the tip of his cock. Saliva pooling quickly and Luffy laps it up, spitting more until Killer's member is glistening and he’s eagerly sucking him. 

Luffy looks up expectantly, lips stretched wide, tight throat working around his length. And then Killer knows what he was talking about. His cock twitches at the thought of it, watching Luffy fidget. He pulls back enough to give himself some air, driving forward until he’s gagging, tears welling up quickly in his eyes, face going red. Fucking _stunning_. 

Killer waits until Luffy releases him, threads of spit coating his chin, greedily sucking down air, and he slaps him. Only a light little tap, testing. Luffy seizes up quickly, knees knocking together, eyes widening at Killer and that makes him hesitant- not sure if that’s what he really wanted. 

“Sorry was that-” 

“ _Good_.” 

And he can see it then. The desire in his eyes, how ragged he’s breathing, delving back in to suck on Killer's cock. Fuck he loves it when Luffy is like this, filthy in the way he gives him head, gagging and letting spit bubble up around his lips- letting it drip from his mouth. 

Again, Luffy sucks down more air, a harder slap that leaves Killer's fingers tingling. Outline of a handprint showing, and his cock swells up, Luffy _moans_. 

Killer doesn’t wait for him this time, he lets his cock settle at the back of Luffy's throat, waiting until those eyes roll closed at his lack of oxygen and Killer slaps him hard enough to make him choke, teeth raking over him in a way that has his toes curling. Luffy's eyes fly open, tears cascading off his cheeks, shakily pulling in air. 

“Again.” Luffy wheezes, eyes pleading up at Killer, and he’s never been able to deny him. 

Killer rubs the cheek he’s been working on, feeling the slight warmth underneath his fingertips, digits twitching when his palm kisses the pliant flesh. Luffy's hips shoot up, mouth falling open on a whine, and Killer has _never_ seen him react like this, at least not visibly. He is completely unabashed right now, not caring about the drool on his chin, tears falling one after another, Killer's cock in his face. 

This is Luffy getting what he wants and it’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever witnessed. 

“You’re so beautiful baby, is this good enough for you?” 

“More daddy,” asked so sweetly, so docile over getting slapped, “I want more.” 

Killer soothes the burn again, smiling when Luffy sags, body going completely lax. He makes it so easy to treat him this way, gives himself over to that side he rarely shows, floating as easily as breathing. It makes Killer's heart swell, the fact that Luffy’s asked something so violent of him and has complete trust in Killer taking care of him. 

“Pretty baby.” 

Killer slaps harder on the other cheek, doesn’t let Luffy's head knock to the side and instead steadies him with rough fingers grasping his chin, and _that_. Oh, Luffy likes that. Killer's smile is predatory, trailing his eyes down, noting Luffy's hands are placed on his thighs, nails digging into the fabric of his pants. He can see the obvious bulge, but he chooses not to say anything about that, instead grabbing his own erection. 

“Harder?” 

“Oh yes please.” 

Killer is barely able to get the question out before Luffy answers, and he laughs meanly at how quickly it came, but the man below him clearly doesn’t care, eyes locked onto the movement of Killer's hand on his cock. 

“Ask nicely little one.” 

Luffy's eyes flutter, legs rubbing together, parting those pretty lips to ask for something so degrading. It makes Killer's heart soar. 

“Please slap me daddy.” All sickeningly sweet, doe eyes and feverish cheeks. 

Killer strokes his cock faster, so incredibly turned on at how much Luffy likes being slapped around. No way is he going to let this end so soon, he’ll drag it out just to see how frazzled it gets the smaller man. 

Oh, he wanted it so badly, probably fingered himself wide open while Killer was at work, just imagining _this_ moment right here. And he’s going to make it so, so good for Luffy, ruin him for anybody else. 

“What was that?” Killer lilts, soaking up the whine Luffy produces. 

“ _Hit me_ ,” so fucking beautiful, “Killer-” 

Killer nudges his cock across his chin, so dangerously close to coming, but more enamored with the way Luffy's cheek glistens with his precum. The sight of his head knocked off to the side when Killer slaps him again, breathing raggedly- it's enticing. He grips Luffy's jaw, yanking him back into place, stomach twisting at the tears clouding up his eyes. Killer's movements grow frantic looking at how fucking riled up Luffy is. 

“Open your mouth.” 

Luffy's jaw slackens and Killer hooks his thumb on his teeth, keeping his mouth anchored open as he orgasms. Ribbons of white coat Luffy's tongue and he has the sudden urge to lick it off, feed it back to him, but they have all the time in the world. He groans when the last spurt misses, painting his thumb and Luffy's bottom lip. 

“Swallow, like this for me princess, _swallow_.” 

Killer watches with bright eyes at Luffy struggling to do as he’s told, gripping his chin harder, pressing down on his tongue. The bob of his Adam's apple desperately trying to taste the cum at the back of his throat. It’s such an appealing sight, even more so when Luffy does get that taste and his eyes turn _hungry_. 

And he can’t help himself, hold on his chin now gone, eyeing the way plush cheek molds perfectly for Killer's hand. Like he was meant to do it. Luffy looking up at him like this is the moment he first learned how to breathe. 

Luffy lets out a gasp of surprise when Killer pushes him back, one palm splayed out on his chest to guide him. The image he makes laying on the floor, hair haphazardly strewn all over the place, Killer's love etched onto his cheeks. He can’t think of anything more gorgeous. 

“You’re simply breathtaking little one,” Killer praises, eyeing the flush that travels down Luffy’s neck, up the tips of his ears, “getting slapped around and _enjoying_ it.” 

Intentional humiliation. He’s never let it slip before, but what a fitting moment. Such a sensational sight. And Luffy, his sweet little boyfriend, fucking eats it up; breath noticeably hitching, eyes fluttering. 

“Who knew you were such a pain slut.” Killer raises to full height, situating himself until he’s put back together. Smirking at the look Luffy gives him. “Go on to the room for me.” 

Luffy scrambles on the floor and Killer stops him with a foot pressed neatly on his thigh, dangerously close to where his cock is. The smaller man chokes out a moan at the treatment, eyes fluttering closed when he presses harder. 

“Crawl for me.” 

Killer’s never seen the look Luffy is giving him before, it’s a mixture of sultry and submissive, a curl to his lips that looks threatening. Killer watches the handprints on Luffy’s cheek disappear when he gracefully flips over, the swell of his ass on complete display. Unlike when Killer first walked into the apartment, Luffy makes a show out of crawling now. 

Luffy does so slowly, each slide of his knees intentional on the ground, he could be defying gravity for all Killer knew, and Killer follows him eagerly, so damn eagerly. Licking his lips when Luffy glances over his shoulder, the scar under his eye scrunching up when he smiles. When Luffy makes it to the room, Killer stops by the threshold, shoulder pressed against it. 

Killer doesn’t have to say anything, not a thing. Luffy rises on his knees and throws his shirt off. Killer follows every crease of muscle, the dip between his shoulder blades, cock plumping up again when Luffy wiggles his ass. 

“Come on.” Luffy’s voice is raspy, sliding his hands in front of him until they’re outstretched, spine in a beautiful angle, spreading his legs obscenely. 

Killer’s always loved how flexible Luffy is, how he can either fold himself in half or keep his back arched even while he’s fucking into him. Killer is beckoned off that alone, stripping himself along the way. It doesn’t take much for him to drop to his knees, and when he does, he already has a hand curled in Luffy’s sweats, tugging at the elastic and his boxers, cursing under his breath. 

“You were just waitin’ to take daddy’s cock, huh?” 

Luffy whines and Killer smiles knowingly, he’s always loved when Killer refers to himself as daddy. It’s something he’s never quite understood, but every time the reaction is fucking stunning. 

“Yes daddy.” 

So obedient. The visual is rare, it makes Killer want to push him, but he’s been so good tonight. Killer taps on the plug and Luffy sighs, rocking back, shoulders tensing when he fits his fingers around the base. 

Usually, Killer would give Luffy a fair warning. _Usually_. Tonight, he doesn’t, with one quick motion the toy is tugged out and Luffy’s sobbing against the floor. Killer watches with rapturous eyes at Luffy’s hole, wet and gaping, clenching around air. Not being able to help himself, Killer spreads Luffy wide, tongue lolled out. 

Luffy squeals when Killer sticks his tongue passed the loose ring of muscle, groaning at Luffy pulsating around the wet appendage, lube coating it. Killer licks deep, mouthing over his rim. Every twitch, shift of his knees, Killer eats it all up, curling his nails in the flesh of Luffy’s ass. 

Luffy _loves_ getting ate out because he’s so damn sensitive. If Killer were to look, he’d know Luffy would be leaking, but he pays no mind to it, solely focused on slurping lewdly. Luffy cries out when Killer smacks his ass, laying the flat of his tongue over his hole, slapping the other one as he pulls away just to hear him scream again. 

“How vocal you are tonight.” Killer teases, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Killer bites his lip, gripping at Luffy’s waist. So damn small. Both hands nearly wrap around him, thumbs almost touching. Killer never would have imagined himself having a size kink, but Luffy’s so damn easy to throw around. 

“You want daddy’s dick?” Killer stuffs three fingers in Luffy’s hole, grinning when Luffy moans brokenly, nodding his head. 

“ _Please_.” Luffy pushes back, fucking himself on the digits and Killer slaps his ass harshly. 

“Yeah?” 

Oh, Luffy’s so desperate for it tonight. Usually, he would pick up the coy act, maybe be a bit bratty, but he’s completely out of it. Luffy’s cheek smooshes onto the carpet when he turns his head, eyes glazed over and skin still ruddy from Killer’s ministrations. 

If he could speak, Killer’s sure he would say a number of things, but Luffy is blissfully out of it, doing nothing except moaning at the fingers that are scissoring him apart. 

Unable to help himself, Killer grips the base of his dick, pushing in next to the digits and Luffy’s eyes roll back, shaking uncontrollably. The fit is tight, absolutely addicting and Killer is groaning when Luffy clenches up. 

“Oh _god_ , fuck-” 

Killer’s fingers are slick when he pulls them out, driving hard into Luffy, roughly fucking him. The sounds Luffy makes are depraved, and somewhere in his mind he knows their neighbors will be able to hear, but Killer can’t slow down. Luffy’s already looking so fucked out, body pliant and hole loose. Killer raises one of his legs up, grabbing at Luffy’s hips to yank him back on his member and Luffy sobs. 

“D- daddy, I’m, I’m-” 

Killer angles his hips at that, eyes lidded with lust because of Luffy wailing, choking on a moan when his orgasm takes over him. Killer keeps on fucking him through it, fingers digging bruises in his skin, groaning at how tight Luffy is. 

“Shit,” Killer grunts, pulling out to flip Luffy over, yanking the rest of his clothes off. 

Wide eyes stare up at him, glazed over and lidded, moaning when Killer slides a hand under his back, ignoring the mess he runs into. 

“Legs around me little one.” 

Luffy does as he’s told, easily wrapping his legs around Killer’s waist, whimpering softly when he’s yanked up and onto his lap. Luffy presses a kiss under his goatee, tiny hands running in his ponytail, grabbing at the scrunchie to pull it out, threading his fingers, playing with Killer’s hair softly while he raises him up. 

Killer hums at the caress, kissing along Luffy’s clavicle, lining his cock to slowly enter him, both men groaning at the change of pace. Killer can feel the tear drops on his skin, Luffy crying softly, holding onto his hair so tightly, still so damn sensitive. 

“Big-” Luffy gasps. 

“What was that?” Killer chuckles, bouncing Luffy up and down on his cock. 

Luffy bites at his shoulder, spilling out whimpers, shuddering in Killer’s grasp. 

“So, so _big_.” 

Luffy clenches impossibly tight around Killer and he groans loudly, eyes rolling when he snaps his hips up into the tight heat. 

“Oh baby,” Killer sighs, grappling at Luffy’s small waist. 

Luffy takes to rolling his hips down sinfully, meeting Killer’s thrusts head on, yanking at his hair in a way that makes his dick twitch deep inside of him. 

“I’m about to cum.” Killer hisses when Luffy jerks, scalp stinging the exact way he likes. 

Killer starts swelling up inside of Luffy, the smaller man letting himself be used, thrust into. It’s always ruined Killer, how Luffy doesn’t mind being split wide open by his dick given the size of it. That thought alone is what tips him over the edge, voicing out Luffy’s name, holding Luffy down on his cock while he pulsates deep inside of him. Luffy’s moan is wanton at being filled up, air stuttering over Killer’s face because of how hard he’s panting. 

When Killer blinks his eyes open Luffy is smiling at him blindingly, tear stained, and flushed cheeks pushed to crinkle his eyes. Wet heat wrapped around him ignored, because Luffy is _gorgeous_. Enticing while being slapped around, fucked, but _this_. Holy hell Luffy is stunning. 

“You didn’t cum again.” Killer points out for some reason, lips feeling numb. 

“That’s fine,” Luffy hums, wiggling on Killer’s softening cock, “it wasn’t my first today.” 

Killer’s groan is pained and Luffy laughs delightfully, pushing back on Killer’s chest. He lets himself be shoved onto the floor without any problems, staring up at Luffy who looks to be pretty smug. 

“It was,” Killer swallows, “was it good for you?” 

“Oh, it was _perfect_ daddy.” Luffy says breathlessly. 

That makes Killer painfully aware of still being buried in deep, soft cock and all. Luffy could easily get him hard again with that lithe form of his. 

“I like how big your hands are, how rough.” 

To anyone that may have sounded like a compliment, but Luffy’s testing Killer. _Again_. A dick up his ass, and cheeks probably stinging from being smacked around, and still, that doesn’t stop Luffy. 

Something flashes in Luffy’s eyes, a wicked smile curling his lips, and Killer knows that for all intent and purposes, this boy is going to be the one to ruin him. 

“I wanna try something else daddy.” 

And there it is.

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN..... this size difference paired with this kink. Okay. How Big Killer's hand is and how Small Luffy is, my heart is fluttering. Luffy is such a brat in this, but I honestly live for him bringing Killer to his knees, and Killer can't do anything except indulge him. This is like, my ultimate rare pair you guys. I love these two in general, but when I start thinking about them together I could start reciting poetry oh my goodness. Killer's HAIR, I'm sure you guys are like 'is this b*tch rly crying over hair?!' and YES, YES I AM!!!!! My ultimate hc is Killer Love getting his hair played in and I will go down with it until the end of time. 
> 
> Anyways, now that I'm done crying about that.... I hope you enjoyed ^.^ this will Not be the last of this pairing, so buckle up. Oh! I also really enjoy prompts and whatnot, and I'm always looking forward to spoiling my dear readers, so if you have anything you'd like to see written don't hesitate to ask me <3  
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
